Passionate Fighters & Brutal Lovers
by Silverywolf
Summary: Soap opera with tekken. What happens in Tekken city as Heihachi, the head of Mishima Cosmetics, runs the show of drama, romance, family and much more... and anything is possible.  Please don't read... or take this seriuosly


**Okey, so this fic contains bad humor, bad language (in every way), bad writing (also in every way), it has no plot or it tries but fails, is not ment for serious people!, has many kinds of people (tekken people) in it that are very out of character and are not in their natural element, it also contains everything that can be in a bad fanfiction.  
>So please <span>DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!<span> but if you do I take no responsibility of your mental heath**.  
><strong>And please don't take the fic seriously.<strong>

* * *

><p>Passionate Fighters &amp; Brutal Lovers<p>

Mishima Cosmetics – Main office

Heihachi – You incompetent fools! Can you do anything right? This is not what the company needs, we need beauty beyond beliefs! We need goddesses [whisper] Not this, this ugliness, this half-assed-5-minute-put-together crap! Who do you people think you are working for? Is this a joke to you? You there, you with the unstylish shirt from C-Market, come here and tell me what you see wrong in this set.

The man walked next to Heihachi, the current head of Mishima Cosmetics company.

Employee – Sir, I see nothing that can't be fixed with photoshop after the pictures have been taken.

Heihachi – [Turns to look at the employee] I see, then why don't you take that photoshop of yours and get the HELL out off my company!

A tail between his legs the man run out.

Heihachi – If you people can't see what is wrong in the set then how the hell do you know how to fix it with your fancy photoshop! I should fire all of you!

A man wearing a black suit entered into the room, walking straight to Heihachi and waited for his boss to quit yelling. But as that was not going to happen any time soon he politely cleared his troath to announce his precense.

Heihachi – Take that ugly curtain away and add more flowers hm... Ah Yes?

James – The car is ready sir. [the man bowed]

Heihachi – Good we will be there soon. You there, get me Jin! [points at one of the employees] No! Where do you think you are taking that! That is the only good thing in the set, put it back.

As the employee was heading to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and Jin entered the room. He instantly noticed Heihachi yelling at the employees. Calmly he walked to the old man, leaving muddy shoe prints behind.

Jin – Grandfather.

Heihachi – Ah, Jin! Right on time. [To the employee] Well done lad, that was quick work. Now Jin, my dear grandson, let us make haste. [to the employees] And all of you! This better be done perfectly when I return.

* * *

><p><span>Mishima Limousine<span>

Heihachi – Jin you know that I am getting too old for running the company and I need someone young and trustful to take over my place, but those seem to be a rare find these days...[deep sigh]

Jin – Have you considered Julia? She is a responsible woman. I know she can do the job.

Heihachi – Ah. Yes Julia. She is a good worker like her mother before her [sigh] but she has no Mishima blood in her veins. [pause] You are a fine man Jin, a leader type if I may say, you should consider taking my place.

Jin – Grandfather, I...

Jin was interrupted as the speaker went on and the drivers voice filled the back seat.

James – I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but we have reached the beauty salon.

Heihachi – [pushes the speaker button] Thank you, I expect you to escort her to the car. Jin I want to introduce you to our top model. She is about the same age as you and does a splendid job. She really is a gift to our company.

The car door opened and a beautiful woman steps into the car and sat next to Heihachi.

Heihachi – Jin, this is Silent Beauty, but you can just call her Beauty like everyone else. [to Beauty] My dear, this is Jin, my only grandson. Doesn't he look handsome? [Beauty just quickly glanced at Jin and turned to look out of the window] Oh, Jin, would you like to come to the photoshoot and filming of our new perfume and fragrance Eau De Diable?

Jin – I'll have to pass grandfather. I need to visit the manor and then leave for work.

Heihachi – I see. [to Driver] James, we will drop Jin at home.

James – We will be there shortly, sir.

Heihachi – [sigh] Jin, I know your busy with your hobbies but you should seriously consider your future. This could be your calling, you should answer it. [softly] Just like your mother did.

Jin – [pause]... Grandfather... I...

Jin couldn't finish what he was about to say as the speaker went off again.

James – Sir we have arrived at the manor.

Jin – I shall see you at dinner, grandfather. Goodbye miss. [Jin steps out off the car]

As the car door closed behind Jin and started to move again Heihachi's hand moved to take its place on Beauty's thigh where the dress had a cut, and stroked it tenderly feeling the pleasingly smooth, soft skin under his aged and rough hand.

Beauty – Heihachi, the hand is really unnecessary. If you are not careful someone might get the wrong idea and get jealous.

Heihachi – There is no need to get jealous! And I have to check the merchandise/check the quality of my models. I would rather fondle with your breasts but you have yet to accept my offer. It wouldn't cost you a thing and I promise it will not hurt.

Beauty – No matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be NO!

Heihachi – I see. [a little hurt]

The hand on Beauty's thigh never left its place.

* * *

><p><span>Poolside spa – Massage room<span>

Anna – ARG! I just can't still believe they choose that stupid mute bitch as the model for the new fragrance. I mean what do they see in her? She isn't even pretty! I, on the other hand, would have been perfect for the job; I have a beautiful face, smooth body and big breasts.

Lee – You do have big boobs. Ah! Right there that feels heavenly.

Anna – Concentrate on ME Lee! We are having an important conversation and you are just thinking about yourself and how good your massage feels. Don't you think I should have been the top model for Mishima Cosmetics? I mean I'm far more qualified and experienced then that whore.

Lee – [to the massager] Oh, darling you are on there.

Anna – I knew you would agree with me. After this we should go to the beauty parlor and get my nails and hair done, and then you are going to buy me a few gifts.

Lee – What ever you say.

Too into his massage poor Lee didn't realize where he had signed himself in.

* * *

><p><span>Cathedral – Photoshoot<span>

Julia – Okey the set is ready, good job people! And the Devil will be ready soon? [an employee shows an ok sight] Good. Now all we need is Beauty and we can start. Where is Heihachi's mineral water? [another employee joged to her with a bottle and a high glass with ice cubes in it] Thank you. Make sure Raven is ready to take Beauty. Few more minutes people, make sure everything is ready!

The massive cathedral doors open and Heihachi walks in, Beauty right behind him.

Julia – Beauty, Raven is waiting for you in your dressing room. You, [points at a passing employee] take her to Raven. Here is your water sir. [gives Heihachi the water in the glass]

Heihachi – [takes the glass] Julia, you have out done yourself, this place is magnificent! Just the right amount of everything, light, shadow, good and evil. Though I'm not sure of that purple devil of yours, he looks evil but he doesn't have the charm, the charisma. Where is the other one you show me?

Julia – Yes, sir. We have the other costume but we couldn't find anyone with the right body to pull it off, none of the models had enough muscle and the few we found didn't have that evil look. Here is the picture of the other costume idea.

Heihachi – This is... [pause] [wide grin] I know a person for this outfit. Come with me, we need to get him right away. James!

* * *

><p><span>G.O. – Green – head office – Meeting room<span>

Kazuya – People! This is serious! We are loosing sales and people are questioning our products. We need better results, and we need them now!

Employee – We could ask help from the main line...?

Kazuya – NO! [Hits fists on the table] That is unacceptable! Do you want them to laugh at us? The Poolside spa line is already looking down on us. We just need to toughen up and come up with THE idea. An idea that will put my brother to shame and let father see that I am not the failer son. [pause] ... Have we already used mint?

Employee – Yes, but so did the main line and shadowed our Minty green Green lotion.

Kazuya – Of course they did... Does anyone have a good idea that hasn't been used?

Employee – How about catnip? It makes cats crazy so why not people?

Kazuya - ...Who hired you? What part of "a good idea" you didn't get? I should fire you... No I'll just demote you go clean the bathrooms. I'm working with idiots... [sob] Why? Why can't I just come up with the best idea ever? I'm putting my all into this company. [sniff] Why Why can't father see that? Why? I have been a good son, I even cave him a grandson he so wanted so why doesn't he like me? [sob]

And so ended the meeting in G.O.-Green as the team spent the next hours comforting their boss yet again.

* * *

><p>continue...<p>

Commercial Break

_Children playing in the park, running and jumping around the play ground. Two new friends run to their family._

_Two men looking to be around their forties watch as the children run to them and they sweep the children into their arms._

_"Dad this is my new frined"_

_"Granpa I want you to meet my new friend" The children happily announce._

_Don't let age make you feel old._

_Mishima Potion from Mishima Cosmetics._

_For the young at mind._  
><em>Look as as you feel.<em>

(Results are not guaranteed)

...continue

* * *

><p><span>Mishima manor – Entrance hall<span>

Heihachi – JIN! [shouts right as he opened the door]

Jin – No need to shout grandfather I'm right here. So what is this emergency you talked about on the phone?

Heihachi – Julia, come look at this, [rips open Jin's plaid flannel shirt] isn't this just perfect?

Julia – Oh, my. [comes closer to touch Jin's chest] I didn't know you were hiding this behind those farm boy junk clothes of yours. If I had known you were so packed up I would have used you earlier. This is perfect, now we have to hurry back to the set. [graps Jin's hand and pulls him with her]

Jin- What is this, I don't unterstand.

Heihachi – Don't worry my son, we will make you a star.

Jin – What...?

Julia – Come now, Jin, I tell you the details on the way.

* * *

><p><span>Tekken city – center mall<span>

Anna – Oh my god! Did you see that Lee? That shirt was so yesterday and those pants are like the worst fashion crime ever.

Lee – I'm more worried about these shopping bags, I mean this one you got from the money & money is so cheap it screams at you not to come again.

Anna – I know. And I won't go there again the, service was awful. Did you hear what the service girl said when I said the clothes were off season and cheap? It was so very rude.

Lee – Yes and ... [pause] oh, what's this?

Lee saw and heard an energetic girl handing out Mishima Cosmetic flyers and samples along with wise word of braising.

Girl – This makes your beautiful skin glow and you don't have to use the whole bottle, just a small drop will do. It doesn't wear off in few minutes, the glow lasts for hours, and it also protects the skin and keeps off the wrinkles so you can smile without a worry. Try it and I guarantee that you will love it and want more. [hands out the sample bag]  
>OH! MY! GOSH! You are Lee Chaolan! The man behind Poolside spa! OhmygoshOhmygosh oh my gosh. It's an honor to meet you, sir!<p>

Lee – Come on. Call me Lee, I'm just a man, no need for such a praise... Miss? [holds out his hand]

Girl – You are too modest. [gives her hand out for a hand shake] I'm Ling Xiaoyu.

Lee – Pleasure. [takes Ling's hand and gently kisses the back of it] May I ask how long you have been advertising the Mishima Cosmetics?

Ling – I-I... I... [takes her hand back hugging it to the chest and blushing madly] For a while now, I have been a fan of Mishima protucts since I was a child.

Lee – So devoted. Your passion for advertising is very admirable, your skills are phenomenal you bring out the beauty in everything; every move, every touch, every word is gentle and graceful like a swan. It's like you are giving a kiss to a new born baby and having a romantic evening at the same time but also it's like your first time making love with a lover... [pause] Oh, the love, the passion, the energy you give out when you advertise it is... [sigh] Beautiful.  
>[pause]<br>That is what I love seing. Say are you interested in advertising Poolside spa?

Ling – [in a dreamy state still blushing] Yes, anything for you.

Lee – Ah, good I would like to see you tomorrow morning at 10 in my office, Here's my card, just go to this address and the reception lady will show you the way.

Ling – Of course [nods] I'll be there.

Anna – [while walking away] What was that all about Lee? You were flirting too intensely with that girl! Did you forgot you are going out with me?

Lee – Anna. Please. Jealousy doesn't suit you and I wasn't really flirting with her, I was seducing her to my side. Didn't you see her skin? When people see her advertising Poolside spa they will instantly want to go and get a skin like hers.

Anna – Ahahahaa. You are such a fox Lee.

Lee – I'm just a business man, deceiving people is what I do best.

* * *

><p><span>Cathedral – Photoshoot<span>

Jin – [on the phone] I'm sorry Paul I can't make it today. ... Yes, grandfather needs my help, I'm very sorry, I know I promised to be there today. ... I see. Then I will come tomorrow. We need to go trough the paper work again and organize the budget. ... I'll see you tomorrow then, bye. [hangs up and puts the phone on the table] [sigh] I think I'm going to be sick... [holds his stomach]

Julia – Jin, are you ready? [Barges into Jin's dressing room] I have to say you look stunning, but you need to put on a more scarier face. Don't just think that you are a devil, know it, feel it deep in side you, the evil darkness and believe in it!

Jin – The evil inside me? [pause] [tries to grin evilly]

Julia – Yes, but put more feeling into it. I know you can do it, after all you are Jun's son.

Jin – Mother... [sad smile]

Julia – You are getting there. Jin, here. You need to smell this, it's the Eau De Diable Fragrance. Can you believe that the original formula is about 20 years old? It was found not too long ago in the old archives and the team thought that with a little modifying it could be a great hit, and I have to say I agree with them - It's really alluring especially, the perfume on Beauty, it's like it was made for her. This will give you the heads up so you don't fall in love with her when you smell it on her [sprays some on a piece of paper and puts it under jin's nose for a sniff] It's good isn't it? We are ready for the filming and the photoshoot, first filming, I'll give you a minute to calm your nerves. Remember to feel like the devil! [leaves the dressing room]

Jin – Grhhhmmm [holds his head in pain and sits down] ... [pause] [deep sigh]

Julia – JIN! [barges in again and grabs Jin's arm and dragges him out] Don't pass out on me, just be the devil for the next couple of hours and it's all good. [puts Jin in his place] Now eyes up here, remember the set; you are the Devil she is the nun, seduce her, want her, need her and look sexy. The better you do this the less time it will take. [walks behind the cameras next to Heihachi] Everyone take your places and put on the music.

Director – Okay lights... camera... action!

Julia – [whispers to Heihachi] This is amazing! They are so into it it's like we don't exist. Jin is really into his character, he is like the devil himself with that sinister look on his face. He really is Jun's son, isn't he.

Heihachi – [in hushed voice] Yes, she was a magnificent woman. The apple doesn't seem to fall far from the tree. [proud smile]  
>[whispers to himself] It's in your blood Jin, there is no escaping it.<p>

Julia - [gasp][whispers] That kiss sertainly was not in the script.

Director - [whispers] But it sertainly fits the scene and mood we'll let them improvise and see how it turns out.

Julia - [whispers] It's like Jin is under a spell, look how Beauty controlls him with just her eyes. This is unbelievable.

Heihachi - [in hushed voice more to himself] Could it be that he is seduced by Beauty because she is wearing the Eau De Diable perfume?

Julia - [whispers] Maybe it was just love at first sight? Beauty is very alluring on her own.

Heihachi - [in hushed voice] No that can't be, they saw each other in the car and there was no spark. It has to be the perfume. I didn't know it was this strong. [smirk] We should double the price, and use the formula to make a collection. [silent "evil" laugh] This will make the sale of the century.

* * *

><p><span>Cathedrall - After the photoshoot Beauty's dressing room<span>

Raven - Girl friend you were so smashingly badass out there today! I couldn't even belive my eyes when I saw The Kiss! I mean WAU! And that Jin guy was so hot! UUUH! I wouldn't mind having him in me anytime. But girl you so owned him he was like a puppy worshipping the ground under your feet. But who changed the script? The one I read was nothing like what you two did.

Beauty - It wasn't in the script.

Raven - What?

Beauty - The kiss the whole scene wasn't in the script.

Raven - Than how the hell did this happen? You like that guy so much you couldn't wait to have a taste?

Beauty - No. We just improvised, that's all. And so you know he kissed me.

Raven - Really? It looked the other way around...[pause] But you still haven't answered my question.

Beauty - [sigh] I really can't make it today Raven...

Raven - Oh come on! What else could be more important than going out to look at mans asses? Hm, you're no fun these day you need to relax more. I'll get you something to lose the tension. [walks out]

Beauty - [clenches hand into a fist] I'll relax when I know Mishima Cosmetics is no more. [Evil close up zoom]

* * *

><p><strong>...shit... I think I just raped Tekken!<strong>

**This horror is one of those random ideas that just happen... It started with one tought: wouldn't it be hilarious to write a soap opera like the bold and the beautyful about Tekken and a certain friend said YES! And then this happened...**

**Sometimes I really hate my brain... (HA like all the time!)**

**To Be Continued... someday...  
><strong>


End file.
